At Least I Know What Passion Is edited
by fanficaddict2013
Summary: -Again so sorry about the poor quality, I hope it is readable now-


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the anime show BLEACH-If I did I would totally make Orihime&Ichigo get together have have cute orange haired babies. This is rated M for an explicit lemons-lemoning-OK there is one lemon scene. Enjoy!**

Her firey orange hair was color in a colorless world, her emotions were bitter sweet in a tasteless universe, and her passion was enough to drive him to feel again.

"Eat Onna" His voice was cold as it usually was unless she irritated him, the young girl just looked at her plate with distaste. She was clearly not going to eat what was served to her, it was a bowl of what looked like oatmeal but tasted like nothing. To be blunt it was as flavorless as the air she breathed. His emerald eyes shifted to her grey ones, they were not filled with fear but instead with passion, how could anyone be passionate in this hell they were forced to call home. "Onna, if you do not eat what it provided to you then you will be forced upon," This wasn't the first time he made the threat, if it were any other day she would have caved in and force fed herself but today was different.

"Ne-Ulquiorra why do you always say that even though Aizen-san has instructed you to not harm me?" She was trying to cross him even though as her caretaker he has full right to force her to do anything he says without hurting her, too badly. "Because Onna if I threaten you, you normally do as you're supposed to. Today shall be no different, eat." As if something possed her Inoue Orihime knocked over her bowl of tastelessness, this alarmed Ulquiorra. "**ONNA."** He was now angry or even upset, was he going to cross the line to get her to eat something she'd rather starve over? Orihime looked to see her captor advancing towards her, was he going to kill her now that she refused to listen? Ulquiorra pushed his "pet" against the wall pressing his full weight onto her, he withdrew his left hand from his pocket placing it on the wall ensuring she stay put.

"Not that it matters to me if you starve yourself but why the sudden change of heart? Why disobey now?" Orihime felt chills creep up her spine leaving a tingling feeling in their wake. Could he not feel the reitsu of her friends heading their way? Or was he trying to make it seem like nothing was out of ordinary? "M-my friends are here to save me, I don't need to listen to you anymore." Her voice was shaky, clearly she was not certain of herself. Ulquiorra's emotion remained the same, why wasn't he flustered at the fact she noticed that her friends were going to save her? "Pathetic woman, you've been here so long you're imagining your friends coming to save you."

His voice unwavering, he seemed sure of himself. Orihime bowed her head in defeat and sat back at the table while a servent gave her another bowl of flavorless slop. Ulquiorra stayed in the room watching Orihime eat in silence, she wasn't imagining anything it was true her friends were in Hueco Mundo but there was no chance they'd get her. It was apparent they wanted to die for her for no reason at all.

After her meal she stood by the barred window that showed nothing but darkness. Orihime could feel her friends reitsu, more so she could feel Kurosaki Ichigo's he seemed stronger than she's ever felt it. Without warning her prision door was opened and stood a rather desolite looking Ulquiorra, her warden. "Onna why do you stare so intently at the window? Perhaps you're imagining a way to escape?" Orihime couldn't stand how he could be so cold, even if he wasn't a human. "Ne-Ulquiorra-san are you sure you were even human once? The other arrancar seem to have some sort of emotion even if it is hate, or lust."

This pained Ulquiorra, being without emotion was harder than anything. "Onna you do not know what I had gone through to be this way, now eat." A servent pulled in another cart of food, more tasteless food. "Thank you Ulquiorra-san, you telling me you had been through troubles means that you still have emotion even if it is as minimal as can be." The orange haired girl wore a smile on her face, something he hadn't seen since she bid her crush farewell before leaving for Hueco Mundo. Orihime sat at her table and ate without a word, Ichigo's reitsu was getting stronger either he was closer or was engaging in battle. Ulquiorra noted Orihime's eyes glancing to her door as if she was waiting for her prince charming to bust through the door.

After she finished her meal Orihime walked to the door that was now closed due to the servent leaving, the young girl put her dainty hand on the door and that's when it happened. She cried, her tears fell to the ground faster than words could be spoken. "O-onna are you hurt?" It was Ulquiorra's job to see that she was unhurt, the orange haired beauty spoke carefully. "I am not hurt physically but emotionally I believe I am, my friends knew I came here on my own free will and yet here they are fighting their way to me. I can already feel Sado-kun is nearing death from an injury and Kuchiki-chan is terribly injured as well. Ishida-kun and Ichigo-kun are so close but I feel it can't be easy for them, I wish they'd just go home. I'm not wor-" Ulquiorra stepped forward to the door, his left hand fluttered to her chin pulling it up to look him in the eyes.

To her surprise his hand was warm, almost welcoming. He spoke to her calmly, "Inoue Orihime if they are truly your friends then you are worth saving, you seem to be important to them. You have been strong since the moment I brought you here, don't give up yet." Orihime did the unthinkable, she wrapped her slender arms around the man who once forced her to this trecherous place and pressed her swollen pink lips against his cold ones. Ulquiorra felt a sudden warmth that he could not describe and instead of pushing her away he stayed still like a stone, the sudden burst of emotion from his "pet" was pleasant but he could not force himself to partake in such activities such as kissing. Orihime pulled away a bit ashamed of herself, "I-I am so sorry Ulquiorra-san, it's just that when you said those words to me I felt a sense of passion come from you and my heart just acted on it's own."

Ulquiorra nodded his head pretending to understand what she was saying, truth be told he had no clue what she meant. _"She was just acting on a sudden impulse, the words I spoke to her gave her a sense of passion? What is passion?" _ The warmth he felt from her arms wrapped around his neck was now gone and in place were shivers sent to his spine, his lips felt heavier than usual and for a moment he missed the feel of her mouth against his. "Onna, that was a human form of passion was it not?" His emerald eyes swam with uncertainty, he had felt a sense of arousal from her being so innapropriate. Orihime nodded her head hoping that he would not tell the other arrancar about this incident, Ulquiorra read her mind.

"I will not tell anyone about this happening if you do not repeat what I am going to say to you." Orihime smiled in agreeance, "Onna I did not mind what you just did, perhaps I even enjoyed it. I wish to give you back the same graditude." Confused by what he meant Orihime went to speak but before she could a pair of lips were intertwined with hers, her heart fluttered when his tongue begged for an enterance to her mouth. Timidly she let his tongue explore the depths of her mouth, he was quite skillful for someone who had probably never done anything like that before. His hands began to explore her back, Orihime let out a small gasp as she was beginning to feel overwhelmed. His hands made it to her lovely long hair and his fingers managed to tangle themselves in her orange locks making it difficult for her to escape his sweet magnificent kiss. Ulquiorra felt something strange happening to himself, it was a tingling sensation sent through out his body. _"This must be passion, maybe even stimulation."_

Breaking away to take a breath Ulquiorra looked to see Orihime panting and smiling, hoping she was not offended by his actions he laid his warm hand on her cheek. "Onna this feeling I have, is it an emotion?" The young girl nodded, "I believe it was passion or arousal, I mean only if you liked what was happening." Ulquiorra's face could not be read easily, it was best to just come right out and say what was on your mind. "Yes Onna I believe I enjoyed what was happening." Ulquiorra advanced his "pet" once again this time pushing her to the bed in the middle of the room, he felt a sense of dominance over her and it was exhilerating to see she enjoyed it as well. Her face was hot but there was no evidence what they were doing was making her work any harder than just kissing him.

Orihime closed her eyes and endured all the pleasure she felt, Ulquiorra was giving her affection that she knew she'd never be able to get from someone else. His body was warm pressed up against hers, bare skin touching _"Is it normal to be so intamite with someone like this?"_ He didn't care as long as he felt her fingers digging into his skin he knew that what they were doing was more than satisfactory. Time was no enemy or so they thought, just as things died down they started back up again but this time their sexcapade was ruined by a door flying open, Orihime managed to squirm out from beneath her lover to see a rather furious looking Ichigo.

Mouth agaped Ichigo could not begin to fathom how much he detested the fourth espade, Orihime turned a rather interesting shade of red while trying to cover her bare body. Ulquiorra sat in silence pondering what he should do at that moment, he had just established a relationship whether it was acceptable or not was beyond him. As Orihime was about to speak Ichigo beat her to the punch, "Inoue, please tell me what I just walked in on was him forcing himself onto you so I can kill his ass now." Orihime felt her face get hotter, she couldn't lie to her friend. "He was not forcing himself onto me, I accepted his sensual advances-err actually I started the advances." Ichigo was ready to punch Ulquiorra to his death just hearing what his friend had to say. "Orihime why, how, I thought you might have had feelings for someone else?" His thoughts were jumbled together, had he just witnessed his friend sleep with someone, no not even someone else this thing was an arrancar, an espade.

Orihime managed to pull her dress on while Ichigo was lost in his thoughts and walked over to him, Ulquiorra tried pulling her back but she insisted on walking up to him. "Kurosaki-kun, I have been stuck here for about a month and I had no one to talk to or to share intimate feelings with. Ulquiorra-san has protected me and I felt that was the right way to thank him, plus I believe I helped him find a deeper emotion within himself, maybe he has even found his heart." Ichigo was flaring with anger, an ominous feeling lingered over him and Orihime. Ulquiorra felt her once friend was being consumed by something and ushered her back to the bed and demanded she stay there. Before her eyes a fight had broken out between her lover and her friend, she managed to hear that Ichigo really loved her all along, and how Ulquiorra could protect her if she stayed. The fight was almost too much to watch though she followed them where ever they kicked each other, finally Ichigo unleashed his Hollow and the fight was as good as done.

Ulquiorra had made it to his final stage but was terribly injured beyond Inoue's rejection powers, he was reaching for her, his last words "This heart you speak of, if I ripped open your chest would I see it there? If I cracked open your skull would I find it in there?" His face turned solemn, he looked in her eyes like he had finally found the answer. He was slowly turning to ash, Orihime was crying and begging that he not die on her. It was too late he was gone along with everything he took from her before his final minutes. Ichigo's hollow form had finally disipatted and he was making his way to his friend, she was crying. "Ulquiorra-san please come back to me! I'll stay here if you come back so I can be with yo-" Ichigo laid a caring hand on his friends shoulder, he hadn't meant to destroy the arrancar completly but clearly his anger got the best of him.

"I'm sorry Inoue, but it had to be done he was the one that kidnapped you." Orihime felt hot tears press down her cheeks, "He was the one I fell in love with, I gave him all I had...and now he's gone." Ichigo was taken aback as he heard his friend claim to be in love with the enemy. "Let's go back home Orihime, you shouldn't be here any longer." Her body collapsed into her friends arms as he carried her out of Hueco Mundo, their other friends stood paietenly waiting for the duo. Their happy faces turned to confusion as they noted their dear friend crying for her kidnapper, Ichigo sent a warning glare for them not to ask what happened.

Months later Orihime was nearly back to her happy-go-lucky weird self, every night she still cried wishing he would come back and take her away so they could be together but she knew otherwise. Ichigo later accepted the fact the girl he once knew had many feelings for him but now denied him because she was still in love with a man that no longer exists. The group was told about their friends sexcapade with the enemy and in turn felt sorry for her loss but understood what had to be done. Soul society no longer saw Inoue Orihime as a traitor but a hero for taking matters into her own hands trying not to hurt the reputation of her friends. Ulquiorra wandered into the sandy abyess of Hueco Mundo every so often hearing Orihime's soft moan or her hearty laughter, no longer an espade he was no longer a free man but at least he knew his favorite emotion, _passion._

**A/N: I know this whole story just doesn't make sense one minute Ulquiorra is demanding she eat her friggen food then the next their -censored- on her bed. I just couldn't contain the story anymore! -cookie?-**


End file.
